Kael
| sex = Male | race = Half-drow | occupation = | age = | patron deity = Torm | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | class = | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | alignment = | rules = | source = | page = }} Kael was the half-drow son of the alu-fiend Aliisza and drow wizard Pharaun Mizzrym. He was a paladin of Torm. Description Kael had dusky gray skin, short white hair, an "aquiline face," and garnet-colored eyes. Aliisza thought that he had "Pharaun's smug smirk." Personality Kael's personality was generally that of a calm, silent, and dedicated servant of the House of the Triad. His "quarter-demon" heritage sometimes overcame him when challenged or mocked, leading him to showing a sort of tempered rage. His loyalty to Torm came from his upbringing and having convinced himself not to question the gods, only to serve. History Aliisza conceived Kael at the end of 1372 DR or the beginning of 1373 DR during her dalliances with Pharaun Mizzrym in and around Menzoberranzan. However, she was not aware of the pregnancy for quite a while, and when she was made aware, she believed the child was that of Kaanyr Vhok. Vhok, aware of the pregnancy (but not that the child wasn't his), arranged for Aliisza to be captured by angels and taken to the House of the Triad to be judged. Kael was then born there while Aliisza's mind was imprisoned elsewhere. When Kael first saw his mother, many years had passed. Seeing each other ended a geas that had been cast on Aliisza by Zasian Menz and forced Aliisza and Kael to switch bodies. Aliisza, in Kael's body, went to open a portal to the Elemental Plane of Fire for Vhok and was "lost" for more than a decade inside the maw of a storm dragon. Kael, in his mother's body, was able to use her innate abilities to make her body appear as himself and continue his life. When Aliisza was released from the storm dragon, Kael was able to feel her and locate her; presumably about this time their bodies were switched back. Kael joined Tauran, Aliisza, and Vhok in searching for Zasian, who had brought the power of Cyric into the celestial plane. They failed to stop Cyric from stealing Azuth's staff and killing Mystra, an event that shook the planes and created the Spellplague. Along with the others, Kael ended up in a chunk of the Blood Rift, where Aliisza summoned the soul of Kael's father to fill the soulless body of Zasian. His time spent with both his mother and father was short, however; he was eventually captured by the Court of Tyr and sentenced to receive a new tutor and have his custody transferred to another follower of Torm. However, a demon attack on the House prevented the change and Kael went with Tauran and Aliisza to prevent Vhok from reaching the Lifespring. On the shores of the Lifespring he witnessed his mentor slain by Vhok, saw his father killed to protect him from magical backlash, and held his mother in his arms as she died from the Spellplague. After losing his new-found family, Kael no longer felt like he belonged in the House of the Triad, so he headed out on his own to find himself. Possessions Kael wore plate armor and wielded a great sword. He owned a pair of winged boots that enabled flying. Upon her death, Aliisza gave him Pharaun's ring of Sorcere, thick and silver with spidery emblems engraved in its surface. which enabled the bearer to detect magic. Relationships Tauran The astral deva Tauran was Kael's mentor and friend, serving as a father-figure to him. Kael greatly mourned his death. Aliisza Kael originally detested his mother, Aliisza. However, as they got to know each other, they each came to care deeply for each other. Appendix Appearances Novels The Empyrean Odyssey: #''The Gossamer Plain'' #''The Fractured Sky'' #''The Crystal Mountain'' References Category:Half-drow Category:Males Category:Paladins Category:Paladins of Torm Category:Worshipers of Torm Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of the House of the Triad Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes